La vie continue
by Mmaniakducrayon
Summary: suite de Toi et moi, à lire absolument avant sinon bah vous allez rien comprendre à la suite... PAUSE.
1. Chap 1 : Les jumeaux

**Jumeaux**

Lorsqu'il vit sa sœur au loin, Wufei sentit tout de suite que quelque chose clochait, comme un mauvais pressentiment. Elle était droite, froide par rapport à tout ce qui l'entourait, comme dans un autre monde. Lorsqu'il s'approcha, il vit son regard vide et son visage ravagé par la tristesse. Il pouvait presque sentir sa solitude et sa détresse. Non, en fait il les sentait réellement, lui déchirant sournoisement le cœur. Il réprima l'envie qu'il avait de la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler comme quand ils étaient enfants, en lui demandant doucement ce qu'il y avait. Peu à peu, cet ancien lien empathe qui les reliaient autrefois refaisait surface. Pourquoi ? Et surtout pourquoi maintenant ? Est-ce qu'elle est vraiment perturbée pour que ça m'atteigne ou alors est-ce moi qui…. Perdu dans ses pensées, Wufei sentit soudain une main se poser sur son épaule.

Il se retourna vivement sur le coups de la surprise mais reprit bien vite son air stoïque et limite arrogant. Il se trouva devant un adolescent aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux opales.

- Wufei, tu n'aurais pas vu Trowa par hasard ? demanda-t-il, l'air inquiet.

**- **Non Quatre, aucune idée, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Il jeta un coup d'œil du côté où se trouvait sa sœur : elle avait disparu.

- Dis, tu m'écoutes ? s'exaspéra Quatre.

Le blond avait continué la conversation (seul !) mais Wufei n'y avait même pas prêté attention. Il se sentait nerveux et Quatre commençait sérieusement à l'agacer.

- Tu sais ce qu'avait Katsumi tout à l'heure ? préféra-t-il demander plutôt que d'envoyer paître le blondinet.

- Non, aucune idée, je ne l'ai pas vue de la journée, pas plus que Trowa d'ailleurs…

Wufei préféra aller faire le tour de la base et avant que Quatre ne reprenne son bavardage.

- Merci Quatre.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie du hangar comme s'il suivait une piste invisible mais que chaque parcelle de son corps ressentait, chaque cellule vibrait sous l'appel de sa sœur jumelle.

Répondre à cet appel ne serait ce pas montrer un signe évident de faiblesse ? S'abaisser au niveau d'une femme ? Cette idée le répugnait au plus haut point. Depuis ses huit ans, son père lui avait enseigné à dénigrer les femmes : elles n'avaient pour seul but que de s'occuper du foyer et d'apporter un héritier. Néanmoins c'était sa sœur et, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, elle était d'une nature plutôt positive et forte, la voir désemparée à ce point ne lui avait pas parut de bonne augure. Bon sang Kat, où es-tu ? Que se passe-t-il ?.

A ce moment, il entendit l'un des soldats qui travaillait à côté.

- Tu as vu la fille qui vient de passer ? Je te parie que dans une semaine, elle est avec moi.

- Bien sûr, c'est pas du tout un mec comme toi qu'il lui faut, plutôt moi ! C'est la sœur d'un des pilotes je te rappelle. Mais vas-y, je te laisse une chance. En attendant, t'as qu'a la suivre sur le toit !

Le toit ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche !

Il sortit et vit que l'on pouvait effectivement monter au toit par une espèce de gouttière. Tout en grimpant avec l'agilité d'un félin, il appréhendait le moment où il lui faudrait parler avec Katsumi, il avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait pas le moyen de lui expliquer, de lui donner une raison. C'est vrai que j'ai peut-être été injuste avec elle quelques fois, voire carrément odieux. Peut-être ne le méritait-elle pas… lui fit une voix sourde au fond de son esprit. Mais d'un autre côté, elle n'avait aucun honneur, aucun respect pour les enseignements des Anciens du clan et s'attirait toujours des ennuis, en plus elle pleurnichait pour un oui ou un non, comme… une fille faible et fragile, impuissante, alors que lui grâce à Nataku, il pouvait changer le déroulement de cette guerre…

Il arriva enfin sur le toit, regarda à gauche puis à droite. Sa sœur était là, au bout du bâtiment. Ses jambes étaient repliées et ses mains enserraient ses genoux, le menton posé dessus. Elle semblait regardait au loin dans le désert qui s'étendait à perte de vue sous leurs yeux.

- Que fais-tu là ? demanda-t-il.

Il avait encore parlé de cette voix dure et agressive qu'il aurait souhaité mettre en veilleuse à cet instant.

- Tu le vois, j'observe le paysage. Après tout, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire dans une base militaire.

Sa voix était lointaine et voilée. Il s'assit à côté d'elle. Il ressentait l'immense détresse de sa sœur et en même temps une pointe d'irritation à son égard.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Sa voix était plus neutre.

Elle ne répondit pas mais tourna la tête vers lui. Il put voir ses yeux, noirs comme les siens, mais emplis de souffrance.

- Pourquoi un tel changement dans ton attitude ? Je ne suis qu'une femme, faible et insignifiante, pourquoi cette subite attention de ta part ?

Le reproche piqua au vif Wufei et il s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque Katsumi reprit la parole.

- Je sens ta compassion et aussi ton orgueil. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas éprouvé cette sensation. Je croyais que plus jamais tu ne voulais partager tes émotions avec moi. Alors pourquoi ?

Il ne répondit pas. Tout d'abord parce qu'il ne voulait pas se justifier, ensuite parce qu'il n'avait pas de raison à donner. Il se sentait honteux car il se rappelait les paroles des sages du clan : « un guerrier ne doit jamais agir sans raisons valables et ses actes ne seront motivés que par sa mission ». Or, il ignorait ce qui l'avait réellement poussé à venir, à part ce lien empathe qui ressortait d'on ne sait où…

- Tu avais raison finalement, je ne suis qu'une idiote, une inconsciente…

Bizarrement, cet aveux n'apporta pas à Wufei le sentiment de triomphe auquel il s'attendait. Ce qu'il sentit fut plus… de la peur ? Jamais elle n'avait concédé pareille chose et cela l'inquiéta au plus haut point. Mais depuis quand s'inquiétait-il pour elle ?

Depuis que j'ai failli la perdre résonna une voix dans son esprit. Oui, à partir de ce jour, où Heero avait manqué de la tuer, il avait sentit quelque chose se fendre, se craqueler en lui. Et cette fissure n'avait cessé de grandir au fil du temps. La rencontre avec leur père n'avait pas arrangée cela.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? demanda-t-il.

Il avait perdu le ton agressif avec lequel il avait pris l'habitude de lui parler.

- J'ai parlé avec Trowa…

Jusque là, il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire, bien qu'employer le verbe « parler » au sujet de Trowa était un peu excessif.

- … Je veux dire, que je lui ai avoué mes sentiments…

Le jeune homme leva un sourcil : il était de notoriété publique que sa jumelle était proche avec le pilote français mais de là à éprouver ce genre d'émotions… Et puis il y avait Quatre.

- Et alors ?

- Alors, reprit Katsumi. Même si je savais que ce n'était pas réciproque, il a fallut que je lui dise, c'était plus fort que moi… Et je m'en veux tellement maintenant.

- Mais que s'est-il passé ?

Wufei savait que jamais sa sœur n'aurait ouvert son âme si elle n'avait pas intensément ressentit cette attirance pour Trowa.

- Involontairement, je lui ai imposé un choix : entre l'affection qu'il a pour moi et… l'amour qu'il a pour… Quatre.

Elle gémit à ce moment puis reprit.

- Je lui ai fait du mal alors que je ne le voulais pas, je ne suis qu'une égoïste. Et pourtant… je l'aime…

Le désespoir pointait dans sa voix, en même temps qu'une certaine résignation. Wufei parlait - enfin normalement - avec sa sœur, qui plus est, de ses peines de cœur. Et il l'écoutait, sans faire de sarcasmes et même avec… attendrissement.

Au fond, il comprenait ce qu'elle vivait : aimer quelqu'un d'inaccessible ; même si dans son cas la séparation était irréversible ; d'ailleurs le temps contribuait à refermer la blessure.

Inconsciemment, il avait passé son bras autour des épaules de sa sœur.

- Ca passera, déclara-t-il. Avec le temps ça s'atténuera, la souffrance que tu ressens partira.

Puis il se tut brusquement en se rendant compte de ce qu'il disait. Il consolait sa sœur ! Il commençait vraiment à perdre les pédales !

Katsumi se serra contre lui. Cette chaleur si réconfortante, apaisante et familière. Comme avant. Non mais, ça n'allait vraiment pas du tout, s'attacher à de stupides souvenirs n'allait pas lui permettre d'être un guerrier, bien au contraire ! D'ailleurs se rapprocher autant d'une personne pourrait compromettre leur mission à eux cinq, les pilotes de Gundam.

- Bon, c'est bon tu peux me lâcher maintenant, déclara le jeune chinois, l'air à la fois gêné et confus mais heureux au fond.

- Xièxie gēge, murmura Katsumi, tout en s'écartant de lui à contrecœur.1

Ils restèrent tous deux assis encore un moment, savourant ce moment unique. La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber et les ombres commençaient à s'étendre sur les dunes du désert.

- Bon, allons-y, ils vont avoir besoin de nous en bas, dit Wufei.

Ils étaient sur le point de partir lorsque Katsumi s'immobilisa soudain.

- Wufei, qu'est-ce que c'est ces points noirs là-bas ?

Elle désigna l'horizon.

- Il n'y avait pas de patrouilles à l'extérieur pourtant, ajouta-t-elle.

- Non, répondit-il. Et pas de troupes en renfort non plus.

- Donc si ce ne sont pas des alliés… Ce n'est pas normal, à cette distance les radars auraient dû les repérer.

- Oui, il y a un problème, en plus à terre, on ne peut pas les voir, le soleil les cache. Viens, on va voir ça de plus près.

1 xièxie gēge merci grand frère (attention, je n'y connais pas grand chose en chinois mais ça doit ressembler à ça en gros)

_Wufei - (furieux) Non mais ça va pas la tête ! T'avais bu quand t'as écrit ce chapitre ou quoi ! Jamais tu ne me verras consoler une femme !_

_Mm - C'est ma fic, je fais ce que je veux, na ! _

_W - T'es sûre ?_

_Mm - Oui._

_W - Bon bah alors, tu vois, ça c'est mon sabre et je découpe qui je veux avec. (se jette violemment à la poursuite de l'auteuse qui va se réfugier derrière Katsumi)._

_Mm - Tu peux le résonner stp._

_Katsumi - Bien joué ! Tu l'as mis en rogne, il va vouloir me découper aussi maintenant ! (se mettent à courir dans tout l'appart). Eh puis d'abord, pourquoi tu me fais toujours jouer les rôles misérables ?_

_Mm - Je sais pas. Duo ! Protège-moi !_

_K - Et moi !_

_Duo - (très faussement modeste) Quel succès j'ai avec les filles moi…_


	2. Chap 2 : Déclaration

**Déclaration**

Lorsqu'il vit Wufei, Quatre pensa qu'il saurait où était Trowa. Les deux jeunes gens passaient souvent du temps ensemble.

Mais il ne l'avait pas vu et semblait préoccupé par autre chose. Quatre l'avait sentit lorsqu'il s'était approché de son ami. Puis celui-ci avait cessé de l'écouter, ce qui l'agaça beaucoup. Son empathie l'avait informé d'une vague d'émotions contraires et intenses en Trowa. Ce n'était pas le première fois qu'il ressentait ce genre de choses, il y était même plutôt habitué avec Duo. Mais en provenance de Trowa, cela était incongrus. Il voulait savoir ce qui avait provoqué cette réaction chez le calme mercenaire. Il tenta quand même de faire la conversation avec Wufei mais s'aperçut qu'il ne l'écoutait plus du tout.

- Dis tu m'écoutes ? demanda-t-il au chinois.

Non, visiblement ce n'était pas le cas. Wufei avait une capacité étonnante de se déconnecter de la réalité… Celui-ci lui parla de Katsumi puis le planta presque là.

Furieux Quatre avança d'un pas déterminé vers l'intérieur de la base. Wufei, tu as beau être un soldat de très grande qualité, comme ami, tu es nul. Il se rendit alors compte que tous deux n'étaient pas aussi proche que cela. Ceci l'affecta plus qu'il ne le pensait. S'il n'était pas capable de percer la carapace de Wufei rien qu'en tant qu'ami, comment espérait-il réussir avec Trowa, encore plus renfermé sur lui que Wufei ? Trowa… Où pouvait-il bien être ? Il décida d'aller vérifier la chambre. Personne. La cafétéria . Rien. Le salon ! Mais bien sûr Trowa adorait y passer du temps notamment parce qu'il y avait une petite bibliothèque et qu'il adorait lire. Quatre s'avança le cœur plein d'espoir vers la porte. Bingo ! Il était là ! Sur le fauteuil, le visage dans les mains. Toute la joie de le revoir s'évanouit aussitôt . Quatre avança doucement vers lui. Il pleurait !

- Que se passe-t-il Trowa ? demanda Quatre, inquiet de voir des larmes sur un visage si beau et fier.

- Qui suis-je ? répondit Trowa d'une voix éteinte.

Quoi ! Qui il était ? Trowa Barton, ancien mercenaire, pilote de Gundam et homme de son cœur…

- Je… Je ne comprends pas Trowa… hésita Quatre.

- Qui suis-je pour jouer avec le cœur des gens qui m'entourent ?

- De quoi parles-tu ? Tu ne joues avec personne.

Mais le jeune homme resta silencieux. Quatre essayait de comprendre, il s'agenouilla à côté de son ami. Ils se turent pendant un moment puis Trowa parla à nouveau.

- Je savais que Katsumi avait un faible pour moi mais je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point je lui avais fait miroiter un espoir fou. Je dois dire que si je n'avais pas retrouvé entièrement la mémoire, je serais peut-être avec elle…

Katsumi… C'était donc ça… Wufei la cherchait, était-ce pour cela ? Quatre serra les poings. Personne n'a le droit de te faire souffrir Trowa, je l'avais pourtant prévenue de ne pas t'approcher. 1

- J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour elle, reprit-il. Mais, je ne l'aime pas. J'ai essayé de lui expliquer mais je crois que tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire, c'est la briser un peu plus…

Sa voix s'éteignit dans un sanglot. Quatre grinça des dents.

- Tu n'y es pour rien si elle s'est imaginé des choses qui ne sont pas, tempêta Quatre. Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qu'elle ressent, alors je t'interdis de te culpabiliser pour ça !

Il avait laissé ses mots aller plus loin qu'il ne voulait et Trowa releva la tête, surpris de cette réaction brutale de la part du petit blond, si calme en temps normal.

- Excuse-moi, reprit aussitôt Quatre. Je ne voulais pas crier, seulement je commence à me demander si Heero n'avait pas raison au sujet de Katsumi. C'est un élément trop instable pour nous aider et elle nous désorganise tous. D'abord Wufei, ensuite toi…

- Et toi, ajouta Trowa.

- Moi ! s'étonna Quatre. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Tout ce qui nous touche, te touche également à cause de ton empathie, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, plus ou moins, ça dépend des personnes…

- Et avec moi ?

- Toi, tu es plutôt difficile à percevoir, tout comme Heero mais…

- Alors pourquoi sembles-tu plus affecté qu'avec Duo ?

Quatre rougit légèrement. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Oui, il était plus affecté parce qu'il avait perçu quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas pût percevoir en temps normal. D'autre part, c'était Trowa…

- Je… commença-t-il. J'ai ressentit tes sentiments plus que d'habitude et toi qui es toujours calme et impassible, je me suis inquiété.

Ce qui était la pure vérité mais ne semblait pas convenir à Trowa qui le regardait d'un air dubitatif comme pour dire « Et ensuite… ». C'était le raisonnement et la logique de Trowa, froid et précis.

- Dis moi, depuis quand , demanda-t-il soudain.

- Pardon ? Depuis quand quoi ? interrogea Quatre, complètement perdu.

- Depuis quand essayes-tu de me dire cette chose que tu me caches ?

Quatre sentit la panique l'envahir, il avait deviné ! Mais comment ? Que fallait-il faire maintenant ?

Trowa l'enlaça tendrement et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Moi aussi Quatre, je ne savais pas comment venir te le dire.

Alors, c'était pour cette raison qu'il n'était pas avec Katsumi, c'était parce qu'il s'était souvenu de lui, de ce qui avait commencer à s'établir entre eux deux avant l'explosion qui avait fait perdre la mémoire à Trowa… Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent doucement… Quand soudain, l'alerte sonna. Ils sortirent précipitamment pour se diriger vers la salle de contrôle.

1 voir ma fic précédente : Toi et moi.

_Ohlala, la déclaration pourrie... J'ai vraiment pas fait fort... J'essayerais de faire mieux une autre fois... Désolée franchement. Mais bon..._

_Mm - Alala… Je suis beaucoup trop gentille avec ses deux-là._

_Quatre - C'est abusé, t'aurais pu nous faire embrasser, mais bon, j'ai vu pire._

_Trowa - Je croyais que tu devais nous faire souffrir dans cette fic ?_

_Mm - J'ai pas le cœur à te faire souffrir._

_T - Tu m'as fait pleurer quand même._

_Mm - C'était pour donner plus d'émotions. En ce qui concerne Quatre par contre… Il va souffrir. (Trowa sort son flingue) Mais ça va pas la tête Trowa ! Euh, il souffrira un petit peu… Un petit peu pas beaucoup… Minuscule… Microscopique… Nanoscopique... Pff, pas du tout alors…_

_Wufei - Alors lui il a le droit d'influer sur ce qui va lui arriver et pas moi ?_

_Mm - Jaloux va. C'est de la triche, il sait que je peux rien lui refuser._

_Q - Finalement, c'est pratique ça. Trowa, dis-lui de tuer Katsumi dans le prochain chapitre comme ça on sera tranquille._

_Katsumi - Hey, j'ai rien dit pour une fois ! C'est pas juste ! De toutes façons elle peut pas, je suis le reflet de son côté obscur._

_Wufei - (le nez plongé dans un livre sur la Chine ancestrale) Tiens c'est nouveau ça._

_Mm - On se calme, c'est chacun son tour. Le prochain, c'est pour Heero._

_Heero - (nouveau flingue pointé sur moi) Fais gaffe à ce que tu vas écrire._

_Mm - Gloups ! Vive la liberté d'expression avec vous…_


	3. chap 3 : Je veux

**Je veux… être humain**

**- **Attention, tremblez mortels ! Shinigami arrive !

Duo fit mine de terrasser une multitude d'ennemis et monta au niveau du cockpit du Wing à l'aide d'une nacelle.

- Hello guy ! s'écria-t-il.

Le garçon en question se contenta d'un bref coup d'œil sur le côté pour confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà.

Ce baka finira-t-il par me lâcher un jour ?

Mais devant la moue que faisait Duo, Heero finit par lui répondre un vague « hn ».

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Hee-chan ? reprit Duo.

Ne pas s'énerver, surtout garder son calme… Le baka s'ennuie, si je fais attention à lui, il va insister… Respirer profondément… Voilà…

- Réglages, finit-il par répondre.

Plus court il faisait, moins sa concentration diminuerait. Il devait être totalement à ce qu'il faisait s'il ne voulait pas que le système zéro se mette en marche. Il risquait alors de blesser ses alliés, détruire les Gundam…Blesser Duo… Pourquoi fallait-il constamment que tout revienne à lui ! Peut-être parce que le Duo en question était en train de faire le pitre sur son Gundam. FAIRE LE PITRE ! sur SON GUNDAM !

Heero déconnecta rapidement l'ordinateur du Wing et sortit vivement de l'habitacle.

- Duo ! Va faire mumuse ailleurs que sur mon Gundam ! cria-t-il hors de lui. T'as pas autre chose à faire ? Va voir Wufei si ça t'amuses !

Duo s'immobilisa aussitôt puis lâcha.

- Oh oui, j'avais oublié que tu préfères la compagnie des machines à celle des hommes. Goodbye !

Puis il redescendit et partit en courant. Mais son départ ne rendait pas sa tranquillité à Heero. J'ai une mission, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer. Les machines, l'évolution technologique est la clé pour gagner ce combat. Faire ami-ami sera lorsque la bataille aura cessée. Mais suis-je capable d'être… ami avec quelqu'un ? Je ne connais que les machines et la hiérarchie. On donne un ordre et j'exécute. Pourtant, je suis humain…

Tout s'embrouillait dans son esprit. Il s'assit sur l'épaule de son armure mobile et mit la tête entre ses mains.

Duo… Pourquoi ai-je toujours cette impression de manquer quelque chose lorsque tu me parles. De manquer de quelque chose également… Tu es si plein de vie, si débordant d'énergie et d'insouciance. Comment fais-tu ? A côté, je suis terne et vide. Tu es chaleureux et amical avec tous, trop humain… Suis-je moins humain que toi ? Pourquoi ? Je suis le soldat ultime, mais pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi est-ce moi qui doit porter ce fardeau ? J'aimerais… J'aimerais un jour savoir ce que c'est « être humain ». Réléna m'a aidé dans ce sens. Tu le pourrais aussi mais… pourquoi est-ce que je te rejettes alors ? Mon esprit de soldat car ce n'est pas la mission ? Mais puis-je continuer à vivre, mon âme peut-elle supporter le poids de mon engagement sans humanité ? Duo, au fond je sais que tu veux m'aider, mais j'ignore comment accepter, comment t'approcher. Duo je…

L'alarme le fit revenir à lui-même. La mission, il n'y avait plus que la mission qui comptait. Il devait mettre ses états d'âme de côté. Alors Heero redevint le soldat parfait, froid et impénétrable. Une fois de plus. Et il se dirigea vers la salle de contrôle.

_Heero - Je t'avais dit : fais gaffe à ce que t'écris !_

_Mm - (se fait toute petite) Je trouve que ça te ressemble bien moi. (avec une toute petite voix)._

_Duo - Ouuiinn ! Pourquoi t'es méchante avec moi !_

_Mm - (reproche) C'est pas toi qui a crié : shoot Heero ! quand j'ai annoncé une nouvelle fic ?_

_D - Si. Mais c'est pas pareil, t'es une sadique !_

_Katsumi - M'en parle pas, c'est moi qui subit tout d'habitude… (gros soupir)_

_Mm - Heero, j'ai droit de faire le prochain chapitre avec Duo quand même ?_

_D - Naaannn ! (s'enfuit de l'appart)._

_H - Hn…_

_On va prendre ça pour un oui._


	4. Chap 4 : Boys don't cry

**Boys don't cry**

**- **Va voir Wufei si ça t'amuses !

Les mots de Heero résonnèrent dans la tête de Duo comme des timbales, et chaque syllabe était un poignard.

Stupéfié tout d'abord, il se retourna ensuite pour blesser Heero comme il venait de lui faire.

- Oh oui, j'avais oublié que tu préfères la compagnie des machines à celle des hommes. Goodbye !

Puis il était descendu de la précieuse armure et s'était enfui en courant pour cacher ses larmes. Les larmes, il avait presque oublié ce que c'était, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne pleurait plus. Et là, elles réapparaissaient tout à coup. Barrez-vous ! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! Oui, il s'était laissé emporter. Il savait que Heero se posait des questions sur son rapport avec les êtres humains en dehors des missions. Il savait les tortures qu'il s'infligeait à cause de cela. Mais ses paroles lui avait tellement fait mal… S'il n'était pas en train d'enquiquiner Wufei (bien qu'il adorait ça), c'était pour être seul avec lui, Heero. Pour partager un peu de temps avec lui. Mais il s'obstinait à le repousser inlassablement, à ne pas voir le vrai Duo, celui qui se cachait derrière la façade, celui qui voulait être protégé et aimé…

Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas de moi Heero ? Je sais que tu n'es pas si froid que tu veux en avoir l'air. Laisse-moi entrer dans ton monde, laisse-moi te montrer l'humanité qui est en toi. Oh, Heero que dois-je faire ? Je tiens à toi plus que tout. Mais je ne pourrais tenir si tu brises tous mes assauts contre la forteresse que tu as érigé autour de ton cœur. Ou alors, ton cœur est-il déjà prit ? Heero parle-moi, je suis perdu…

Il entendit des personnes arriver en courant et essuya ses larmes pour remettre son masque de baka. Au détour du couloir, il vit Trowa suivit de Quatre. Devant leurs mines inquiètes, il demanda :

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- L'alarme s'est déclenchée, on ignore pourquoi, expliqua Quatre.

Duo se rendit compte que le vacarme qu'il entendait n'était pas les chocs entre ses pensées dans sa tête, mais la sonnerie lancinante de l'alarme.

- Viens, s'empressa de dire Trowa.

- OK, let's go men !

Et Duo suivit ses deux compères.

_Duo - Regarde-moi bien ! Tu vois des larmes ?_

_Mm - …_

_D - Alors t'en vois ?_

_Mm - …_

_D - Euh Heero, tu l'as pas encore tué là ?_

_Heero - Nan._

_D - Allô la Lune ? Ici la Terre, vous me recevez ?_

_Katsumi - Laisse tomber, elle est en état de choc. Elle a jamais fait de chapitre aussi court de sa vie._

_D - Ah, c'est que ça... Mais pourquoi c'est avec moi ! Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?_

_Mm - (grosse déprime) Pas d'inspi. Désolée._


	5. Chap 5 : Pourquoi

**Pourquoi continuer à se battre ?**

Katsumi et Wufei arrivèrent dans la salle de contrôle et constatèrent que les radars ne repéraient pas les ennemis qui s'approchaient. Wufei regarda la masse de câbles qui s'étendait en dessous de la console. On avait coupé un fil.

- Wufei, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Celui-ci reconnecta les deux morceau du fil. Aussitôt les points rouges s'affichèrent sur l'écran du radar. Les échos se rapprochaient dangereusement vite. L'alarme se mit immédiatement en marche.

- Bon sang ! Ce n'est pas une escouade qu'il envoient ! s'écria Wufei. Mais une armée assez grande pour…

- Détruire une base, acheva Katsumi. On nous a trahi.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent fixement puis se retournèrent en entendant la voix de Heero.

- On peut savoir ce que vous trafiquez ?

- Quelqu'un a saboté l'alarme, déclara Wufei. Les armures arriveront dans un quart d'heure, il faut se dépêcher.

Heero jeta un regard qui tue à Katsumi.

Ca va encore me retomber dessus…

Du coin de l'œil, elle repéra un signe de Wufei à Heero qui s 'approcha des panneaux de surveillance.

Wufei, je ne vais pas te louper. Tu as intérêt à m 'expliquer ce que signifie ton petit signe à Iceman.

- On va avoir besoin des cinq Gundam et de tous les hommes disponibles, dit-il.

A ce moment, Trowa, Quatre et Duo arrivèrent.

- Vous tombez bien, plan d'urgence, séquence 3Z04.

Quatre ouvrait la bouche pour s'exclamer mais les cobalt durs rencontrèrent les turquoises tendres comme pour dire « Tu parles, je te tue. » Le blond resta la bouche ouverte comme une carpe pendant quelques secondes puis la referma enfin. Quel élégance, je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il te trouve… ne pu s'empêcher de railler Katsumi.

Elle savait qu'elle était la cause de cet échange de regard. Avec tous leurs codes secrets, n'importe quelle discussion entre les pilotes était… secrète. Manque de chance, elle se trouvait là. Quand Heero allait-il enfin comprendre qu'elle n'était pas leur ennemie ?

Au passage, elle remarqua que Quatre ne la regardait pas du meilleur œil. Elle comprit pourquoi dans son attitude, placé devant Trowa comme un protecteur. Ca y est, tu as fait ton choix… Trowa et Quatre… Elle n'osa pas regarder le grand brun, de peur de croiser ces émeraudes qu'elle aimait et qui la faisaient tant souffrir. Heero tapa le code de la séquence d'évacuation des non militaires derrière son dos et ils partirent à leur mobile suit.

Les soldats étaient déjà prêts lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Les mobiles ennemis étaient maintenant visibles et il fallait les arrêter tout de suite. Il n'était même pas sûr que leur armée puisse sortir des hangars avant que l'ennemi ouvre le feu.

Katsumi monta dans son Vayeate en pensant qu'elle se battrait jusqu'au bout pour connaître la Terre et l'amour. Enfin, c'était là son leitmotiv qui la poussait à se battre et se surpasser à chaque fois. Mais cette fois-ci, cette ferme décision était contrebalancée par une autre réflexion, plus sombre. Non, l'amour, je l'ai perdu aujourd'hui… Quand à la Terre, mérite-t-elle vraiment qu'on se batte pour elle, quand on voit ce qu'ils en font… Désolée, mère de ne pas t'avoir vengée, Wufei, je suis heureuse d'avoir put retrouver le chemin de ton cœur…

_Duo - Alors, t'as retrouvé l'inspi ?_

_Mm - Juge par toi-même._

_D -Ah non, pas du tout._

_Quatre - Qui est la victime ?_

_D - 1m54, 44 kg, cheveux noirs, yeux noirs, actuellement localisée sur le lit._

_Wufei - (justement sur le lit) C'est pas moi quand même !_

_D - Nan, laisse-moi finir. Donc sur le lit, en train d'avaler un pot de glace à la vanille._

_Katsumi - Nooonn, t'as pas fait ça ! (se précipite au bureau). Je disparais dans les ténèbres de l'oubli. (ton de tragédie)._

_Heero - Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai._

_K - Trowa, pourquoi tu dis rien ?_

_D - C'est le prochain sur la liste._

_Trowa - …_


	6. Chap 6 : Un choix impossible

**Un choix impossible à faire**

Ils décolèrent et partaient pour vaincre et garder leurs idéaux intacts.

Le combat faisait rage et les pertes du côté des Gundam étaient nombreuses. L'ennemi revenait toujours plus nombreux et ils seraient bientôt submergés.

Non, je n'abandonnerais pas. Pas maintenant que je sais que Quatre m'aime.

L'Heavyarm n'avait plus de munitions et les armures mobiles devaient donc être descendues au sabre laser. Heureusement, au contact, les machines sans pilotes étaient plus vulnérables mais il n'empêchait que le Gundam cédait du terrain et commençait à être sérieusement amoché. Un Vayeate passa dans son champ de vision en détruisant deux mobiles au sabre. D'un revers de bras mécanique, Trowa en explosa deux autres. Mais de ce fait, il ne vit le puissant rayon d'un Mercurius qu'au dernier moment. N'ayant aucun moyen de l'éviter, il attendit le choc. Mais rien ne vint. Le Vayeate avait intercepté l'attaque et avait perdu tout un côté du cockpit.

- Katsumi, est-ce que ça va ? Katsumi réponds-moi ! demanda Trowa avec angoisse car il venait seulement de reconnaître l'armure mobile de la jeune femme.

La radio grésilla mais il n'y eu pas de réponse.

- Katsumi !

- T'inquiète, je m'en sortirai, répondit-elle enfin. En revanche, mon armure, je ne crois pas…

- Mais pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Dégages du champs de bataille, tu risques de sauter d'un instant à l'autre !

- Je l'ai fait voilà tout, déclara-t-elle.

Puis elle coupa la communication. Malgré l'état de son armure, il la vit continuer le combat. Il décida de prévenir Wufei : même si lui-même n'arrivait pas à raisonner Katsumi, Wufei le pourrait certainement. Il secoua la tête en pensant. C'est de ma faute, je le sais. Heero va vouloir me tuer en apprenant que j'ai dérangé Wufei pour une « histoire sans intérêt » comme il appelle les états d'âmes de Katsumi. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, il en va de sa vie… Et il enclencha la transmission.

- 05, ici 03, tu m'entends ?

- Parfaitement, je t'écoute.

- Ta sœur est une vraie tête de mule.

- Ah oui, tu viens seulement de t'en rendre compte. Mais tu n'a que ça à faire pour le moment, parler de ma sœur ?

- Wufei, si elle continue comme ça, elle va finir par se faire exploser. J'ai bien tenté de la convaincre d'évacuer mais elle n'écoute rien.

- T'inquiètes, c'est une excellente pilote.

- Son armure est à 80 détruite, elle a intercepté un laser qui m'était destiné… Et elle continue à vouloir détruire l'ennemi.

- Je n'arriverais pas à la convaincre si c'est à ça que tu penses… Tâche de veiller sur elle, même si tu ne veux pas aller plus loin.

- Quoi, que veux-tu dire ?

- On en parlera plus tard.

Trowa ne savait pas quoi faire : lui aussi était un soldat, sa mission n'était pas de veiller sur les autres combattants mais détruire les assaillants. Mais s'il ne s'arrangeait pas pour que Katsumi survive, il s'en voudrait à mort, tout autant que Wufei lui en voudrait. D'un autre côté, s'il la faisait passer avant la mission, ça serait Heero qui voudrait le tuer. Il avait pris la décision de faire un compromis entre les deux, tout en continuant à découper les Taurus et autres Mobile Suit. Mais l'appareil de Katsumi avait disparu, il craignit qu'il ne soit déjà trop tard… Son attention fut bientôt captée par de nouveaux escadrons qui arrivaient. J'espère que Quatre se débrouille mieux que moi. Mon pauvre Heavyarm est en piteux état.

Soudain, il y eut une immense explosion : la base venait d'exploser. La voix d'Heero résonna dans la radio.

- Gundam, on se retire. Il n'y a plus rien à protéger, tous les civils ont été évacués et sont hors d'atteinte de l'ennemi. On se sépare pour l'instant. Rendez-vous dans trois jours au point 05-2D.

Les troupes se replièrent et les Gundam s'éparpillèrent, chacun dans une direction convenue depuis longtemps.

A bientôt Quatre…

_Mm - Ah, ça va mieux._

_Katsumi -(en regardant l'écran) Ah oui, je confirme. On s'étonne pas pourquoi, du moment que ça parle de Trowa…_

_Duo - En tout cas, je constate que t'es sympa avec Trowa et Quatre et pas avec nous._

_Mm - Attend la suite et tu verras._

_Heero - Suite shoot._

_Mm - Ahh, non, ça le reprend ! (imitation de Speedy Gonzales)_

_Trowa - J'adore quand elle s'enfuit comme ça, au moins on est sûrs qu'elle inventera pas d'autres trucs aussi tordus. J'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège dans un combat._

_K - Mais c'est beau un sacrifice d'amour._

_Quatre - Et sacrifice tout court, c'est bien aussi. (intention très meurtrière)._

_Wufei - J'arrive, je fini d'astiquer mon sabre et on y va._

_K - Wufei ! Tu peux pas me faire ça ! T'es mon frère ! Et d'abord Sally elle va pas être contente ! Elle m'aime bien comme belle-sœur !_

_W - Sale onna !_

_No comment._


	7. Chap 7 : Retour en chine

MERCI POUR LES REVIEWS ! n'hésitez pas à faire des remarques ou a donné des idées, ça m'aidera à faire des chapitres plus longs.

**Retour en Chine**

**- **On en parlera plus tard.

Wufei clôt la discussion. Les pensées tournèrent dans sa tête. Katsumi s'est interposée entre Trowa et un Mercurius… Elle aurait sacrifié sa vie pour celle de Trowa, c'est vraiment qu'elle tient plus que tout à lui. Elle n'a plus d'espoir en la vie et toutes ces guerres n'ont pas améliorées sa vision. Mais je ne suis pas là pour jouer au grand frère protecteur, je suis un guerrier, si elle veut montrer qu'elle mérite cet honneur, elle doit se débrouiller seule. Trowa ne pourra pas faire ce que je lui ai dit, comme nous tous, il a une mission. S'il abandonne la mission, c'est qu'il tient plus à ma sœur qu'il ne le croit. Car en abandonnant la mission, il abandonne Quatre. Et ça je le sais, ce n'est pas possible. Katsumi doit comprendre cette leçon…

Une explosion retentit non loin de l'endroit où il était, et le souffle de l'explosion le força presque à atterrir. Au dessus de lui, un mobile ennemi terrassait un Vayeate. A son grand effroi, Wufei reconnu celui de sa sœur. Le cockpit de l'appareil se détacha du reste. Il en profita pour récupérer le morceau d'épave tandis que le reste allait s'écraser au sol. A l'intérieur, il espérait que sa sœur était encore vivante car il avait ressentit au fond de son cœur, une affreuse douleur qui l'avait presque fait gémir, suivit d'une sensation de vide effroyable.

Il entendit l'ordre de Heero, enclencha les gaz et s'éloigna au plus vite. Quelques armures le suivirent et il attendit d'être à plus d'une centaine de kilomètres pour les éliminer. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient du reculer, céder une victoire et le plus grave : une base. Quelqu'un les avait trahi au sein de leur armée de rébellion et il leur restait à trouver qui. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui l'inquiétait le plus. Là, dans la main de Nataku, demeurait sa sœur, une partie de lui-même… Tout l'orgueil de sa lignée, toute sa vanité d'héritier du clan ancestral avait disparu. Et il se dit que pour une fois, il pouvait faire cette concession.

Il se dirigea vers les forêts de Chine, dans le camp secret de la rébellion qu'il avait découvert par hasard un jour. Sally Pô serait là-bas, elle avait dû y retourner en urgence ; c'était une excellente médecin, elle soignerait sa sœur.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il n'avait presque plus de carburant. Il posa son Gundam au milieu des arbres, tout en le dissimulant au mieux. Puis il monta dans la main de son appareil posée au sol, où se trouvait Katsumi. Ce n'était qu'un amas de tôle et il douta soudain de retrouver sa sœur entière. Il dégagea la ferraille à l'endroit du siège. Ouf, elle était bien là. Mais elle avait visiblement une grave blessure au niveau de la tête car du sang recouvrait la moitié du visage. D'autre part, ses jambes et son bras droit formaient un angle anormal. Wufei s'avança avec précaution au-dessus de sa sœur et prit son pouls : il était faible, très faible, tout comme sa respiration, mais elle vivait.

- Dans quel état tu t'es mise dis donc, murmura-t-il.

Après de multiples efforts, il réussit à la sortir du cockpit. Il constata au passage qu'elle avait deux ou trois côtes de cassées, ce qui rendrait difficile son transport.

Heureusement, à ce moment là arrivèrent quelques soldats de la résistance et à son grand bonheur, Sally venait derrière.

Celle-ci le rejoignit quelques secondes après. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur la chemise blanche de Wufei maculée de sang puis sur Katsumi.

- C'est ta sœur ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui. Occupe-toi d'elle.

- Compte sur moi. Va te reposer en attendant, tu as l'air épuisé, fit-elle d'un air conciliant. Tu m'expliqueras ensuite ce qu'il s'est passé.

Wufei acquiesça et la remercia intérieurement de le laisser souffler, car maintenant que tout danger était écarté, il se sentait vide : piloter le Gundam, c'était usant à force. Et la bataille avait duré des heures, sans parler du trajet pour arriver jusqu'à là.

Il suivit un moment le brancard qui transportait Katsumi, puis on lui montra un lit de camps où il pourrait dormir.

Il se laissa presque tomber dessus.

Dans trois jours au point de rendez-vous 05-2D. J'espère que nous y serons tous. Visiblement Trowa a dû pas mal morfler si Katsumi s'est interposée. Pourtant c'est un bon pilote. Je dois dire que mon pauvre Nataku s'est pris de bons coups aussi. Il faudra que je vois ça demain. Prions pour qu'ils aient le matériel qu'il faut ici. Katsumi… Tu n'es vraiment qu'une idiote et pourtant, tu es ma sœur… Pourvu que tu t'en sortes, tu as intérêt de toutes façons. Je vais t'enseigner l'art de me faire peur comme ça moi…

Au fil des ses pensées, il sombrait peu à peu dans le sommeil réparateur. Il vit vaguement le rideau s'ouvrir et la silhouette de Sally vérifier qu'il dormait avant de fermer complètement les yeux. Il serra le manche de son sabre qu'il gardait toujours auprès de lui. On ne sait jamais, quelqu'un a pu s'infiltrer chez nous, pourquoi pas là ? Et si ce quelqu'un décidait d'en profiter pendant que je dors…

Puis il s'endormit. Douze heures plus tard, il se levait frais et dispo pour s'occuper de son Gundam.

Heureusement, les dégâts étaient plus impressionnants que graves. Et le matériel disponible suffit à restaurer Nataku. Le soir était déjà arrivé et Wufei, à tête reposée estima qu'il avait un peu paniqué la veille. Pas la peine de s'inquiéter, elle n'était pas si blessée que ça. Elle s'en sortira comme toujours. Elle a vraiment le chic pour se mettre dans des situations pas possibles ! C'est pour cela que les femmes ne peuvent être des guerriers, elles sont trop à mettre leur nez partout et à demander pitié pour qu'on les aident ensuite…

Sally le trouva ainsi plongé dans ses pensées, en train d'astiquer son sabre.

- Wufei, commença-t-elle, hésitante.

Il avait bien vu qu'elle était là, mais ne n'avait pas voulu lui prêter attention.

- C'est à propos de ta sœur…

Cette fois il émit un vague grognement signifiant qu'il avait entendu.

- Elle… Bon et puis viens ! s'énerva-t-elle soudain devant son manque total d'intérêt.

Elle lui prit le bras et l'entraîna malgré lui. L'obligeant à abandonner sa tâche.

- Eh ! Mon sabre ! protesta-t-il. Sally, je ne suis pas un vulgaire pantin que l'on traîne comme ça ! Lâche-moi tout de suite !

- La ferme Wufei ! Pendant un instant hier, j'ai vu dans tes yeux l'inquiétude que tu avais pour ta sœur, et aujourd'hui, c'est comme si tu n'en avais jamais eu ! Alors je vais te mettre face à la réalité, conclut-t-elle.

Elle s'arrêta enfin devant la tente hôpital et le regarda fixement dans les yeux.

- Tu crois que parce que tu as dix centimètres de plus que moi et que tu cries, tu vas avoir une quelconque incidence sur moi ? railla Wufei. Tu n'es qu'une femme qui se prend pour un soldat.

A la grande joie de Wufei, il vit les sourcils de Sally se froncer et ses poings se resserrer sur ses hanches.

- Monsieur se croit plus fort que tout et tout le monde mais Monsieur a des œillères sur les yeux. Monsieur devrait entrer dans cette tente pour voir ! déblatéra Sally d'un coup.

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle le poussa dans l'entrée.

La tente était vaste et spacieuse, une quinzaine de lits attendaient leurs patients, exceptionnellement, il n'y en avait aucun. Le seul lit occupé était situé tout au fond, entouré d'appareils médicaux.

En approchant, il reconnut sa sœur : très pâle et criblée de capteurs en tous genres.

C'est tout ce que tu voulais me faire voir ? demanda-t-il durement.

Sally soupira et se contenta de vérifier les moniteurs.

Oui, peut-être qu'il avait un peu sous-estimé les dégâts, sa sœur n'était pas en bon état, mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Son rôle n'était pas de la protéger, il l'avait déjà amenée jusqu'ici, ce n'était déjà pas si mal. Quant à Sally, il ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Que je m'effondre en pleurant ? Ou alors que je reste là à le veiller ? Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça.

- Wufei ! s'écria-t-elle. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu te montres aussi expressif, mais qu'au moins tu montres un peu d'humanité, et pas ce masque d'indifférence froide. Ta sœur est dans un état critique. On a déjà failli la perdre hier. On ignore si elle passera la nuit pour le moment. Et si elle s'en sort, elle aura sûrement de graves séquelles. Pour l'instant je la maintiens en coma artificiel, mais il est probable qu'elle ne se réveille jamais. Elle vivra grâce à toutes ses machines… A l'état d'un… légume…

Elle avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

- Si elle ne doit pas passer la nuit, c'est qu'elle n'en était pas digne, déclara solennellement Wufei.

C'est tout ce qu'il avait trouvé, Sally venait de lui dire que Katsumi allait mourir et il n'avait rien d'autre à dire ! Mais il ne savait que faire, montrer son émotion, se montrer faible face à une femme ? Ou alors rester de glace alors qu'à l'intérieur de lui, tout s'entrechoquait. Son lien empathe lui permettait de sentir qu'elle ne souffrait pas, mais il était très probable qu'elle ne ressente plus jamais rien.

Un lourd silence s'était installé autour du lit.

- Y a-t-il un espoir ? finit-il par demander.

C'était le seul compromis qu'il avait trouvé.

- Les prochaines quarante-huit heures seront déterminantes. Si elle arrive à rester vivante jusqu'à là, son organisme aura suffisamment récupéré pour se régénérer. Mais ensuite, lorsque nous enlèveront le coma artificiel, il n'y aura qu'un délai de douze heures pour émerger. Ensuite, il n'y aura quasiment plus aucune chance…

Le diagnostic était fait.

- Dans quarante-huit heures, je ne serais plus là.

- Pourquoi cela ? s'étonna Sally.

- Je vais retrouver les autres pilotes de Gundam.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé, lui reprocha-t-elle.

- Demain si tu le veux bien.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie, plus affecté qu'il ne le pensait.

- Sally, si elle survit, et qu'au moment où tu la débrancheras, son cœur s'arrête… ne t'acharnes pas… Elle ne voudrait pas d'une vie sur un lit.

Sally hocha la tête pour faire signe qu'elle avait compris.


	8. Chap 8 : Attente insoutenable

Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre, un grand merci pour tout ceux qui sont venus lire et merci pour les reviews marnie et oui c'est vrai que Wufei a droit à des chapitres plus longs que les autres, il m'inspire plus pour le moment, ça changera peut-être plus tard.

Bon c'est partit pour Quatre !

**Attente insoutenable**

Quatre s'était enfui vers le sud, vers le désert de Gobie, où il avait une attache. En arrivant, tous lui firent les mêmes éloges qu'il avait déjà entendu cent fois, si ce n'est plus. Mais peu lui importait ce jour là, car Trowa l'aimait… Trowa, le garçon de ses rêves, le beau mercenaire qui l'avait serré dans ses bras était à lui. Lui seul. Et il lui donnera tout son amour, tout ce qu'il a en lui… Durant toute la première journée, il resta dans un état second d'émerveillement, sur son visage d'ange, on pouvait voir la béatitude du paradis.

Le second jour, il estima que le temps avant de retrouver le grand brun était trop long, il tournait en rond, au bord de la crise de nerf, renvoyait toutes les personnes qui voulaient discuter avec lui des affaires, de la guerre ou de son état étrange.

- Je n'ai rien du tout, vous inventez encore ! s'écria-t-il un bon nombre de fois dans la journée.

Et d'un geste de la main, il congédiait la personne en question.

Tard dans la soirée, une Jeep arriva devant le palais. Une jeune femme aux cheveux châtain en sortit et se dirigea avec une assurance que confère l'habitude vers l'entrée.

Quatre était en train de bougonner tout seul dans un des nombreux salons de la demeure, enfoncé dans un sofa rouge. Quand soudain deux mains blanches et gelées lui obstruèrent la vue.

- Alors petit frère, on se cache et on marmonne comme les anciens ? lui dit une voix douce et claire.

- Iréa, dit Quatre en reconnaissant sa sœur (l'une de ses (très) nombreuses sœurs).

Pour une fois, son humeur maussade se dissipa et il sourit à sa sœur.

- Alors comment vas-tu Quatre ? demanda Iréa en s'asseyant à côté de son frère.

- Bien, très bien. J'aurais préféré ne pas perdre cette bataille.

- Oui, je l'ai vu aux informations hier. La fondation Romfelher se montre à découvert à présent et annonce publiquement que les Gundam ne font plus le poids, et qu'il n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne soient détruits.

- Ah oui, vraiment ? Et les colonies, qu'en pensent-elles ? s'inquiéta soudain Quatre.

- Les colonies… elles sont heureuses de voir que leur alliance avec Oz et par conséquent avec Romfelher, et une bonne solution pour éliminer les menaces qui les entourent. Elles ne voient plus les Gundam comme des chevaliers au service des colonies, mais comme un potentiel de destruction, dit sombrement Iréa. Fais attention à toi Quatre.

- C'est de ma faute, je suis responsable de ce changement d'opinion. J'ai détruis une colonie avec mon Gundam, les colonies ont donc raison de me considérer comme un ennemi. Malheureusement cela se répercute forcément sur les autres pilotes de Gundam…

- Non Quatre, les colonies avaient déjà pris la décision de s'armer pour se défendre face à une hypothétique offensive de la Terre avant que tu ne reconstruises ton Gundam. La destruction du satellite d'exploitation minière sur lequel se trouvait père en est la preuve, consola-t-elle. Quatre, tu n'es pas responsable de ce qu'ont décidé les colonies, pas plus que tu n'es responsable de cette guerre. Ne porte pas le poids du monde sur tes épaules petit frère…

Quatre soupira profondément. Il n'était peut-être pas responsable de tout ce qui s'était passé auparavant, mais s'était lui qui avait détruit le Vayeate dans lequel se trouvait Trowa… Trowa, rien que cette pensée effaçait tous ses soucis. Pendant un instant, il contempla le plafond bleu nuit au-dessus de sa tête, puis la voix de sa sœur le rappela sur Terre.

- Tu sembles bien pensif tout à coup, déclara Iréa. D'ailleurs, j'ai croisé pas mal de monde qui m'ont dit que tu étais bizarre depuis ton arrivée.

- Oh, ils adorent imaginer ce genre de choses, cela leur permet de trouver une excuse pour boire autour d'une table, répondit brusquement Quatre.

- Regard fixe, plongé dans ses pensées, saute d'humeur… Mon diagnostic est prêt : tu es amoureux.

- Quoi ! Non, tu te trompes, et de toutes façons je ne suis pas malade ! fit-il en se rejetant en arrière, tout en sentant le rouge monter sur ses joues.

- Propos incohérents, rougeurs localisées sur les pommettes… Attention, la liste des symptômes s'allonge ! dit-elle en riant.

Quatre croisa les bras fermement et prit une moue boudeuse.

- J'ai touché juste on dirait, triompha-t-elle. Alors qui est-ce ? Je la connais ?

- Non, tu connais pas.

- Oh, allez. Je suis ta grande sœur adorée, tu peux tout me dire tu sais.

Quatre se résigna à lui dire enfin, il se sentait prêt à exploser avec ce secret qui l'étouffait à force de contenir ses sentiments.

- Il s'appelle Trowa, lâcha-t-il enfin.

- Il… Trowa…Je l'ai déjà vu ?

- Non, c'est un des pilotes de Gundam.

- Il faudra que tu me le présente… Je suis très contente que tu aie trouvé la personne qu'il te fallait.

Quatre sentit un poids s'alléger et il pu mieux respirer par la suite. Finalement, il avait bien fait de parler avec Iréa, maintenant qu'elle était dans la confidence, il pourrait lui parler de Trowa à chaque instant jusqu'au lendemain où il pourrait le revoir. Parler, c'est ce qu'il aimait par dessus tout faire, et lorsqu'il était lancé sur un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur, on ne pouvait plus l'arrêter. Il était conscient de cette faculté, considérée comme un atout ou au contraire un inconvénient selon les personnes. Mais après tout, c'était sa nature, joviale et amicale.

Il bassina Iréa pendant qu'elle se restaurait et ensuite jusqu'au moment de se coucher (ce qui ne fut pas facile vu le moulin à paroles qu'était devenu Quatre).

- Je te jure que quand tu le connaîtras, tu penseras pareil que moi, continuait incessamment Quatre.

- Quatre Raberba Winner ! força sa sœur. Je suis certaine que ce que tu dis est vrai, et j'ai déjà l'impression de le connaître. Mais il est temps d'aller te reposer maintenant, tu as une dure journée qui t'attend demain !

Quatre c'était tût et écoutait sa sœur comme un enfant que l'on gronde. Il détestait qu'on l'appelle par son nom complet, cela lui rappelait son rang et les responsabilités qu'il avait envers tous ces gens qui appartenaient plus ou moins à la famille. Mais il savait que sa sœur ne l'employait pas pour cette raison, c'était simplement pour lui faire remarquer qu'il dépassait les limites quelques fois.

- Oui, excuse-moi Iréa, mais tu sais, cela faisait tellement de temps que je voulais en parler à quelqu'un…

Il savait pertinemment, qu'à cet instant, s'il avait été un chien, ses oreilles seraient baissées, la queue entre les pattes et les yeux brillants d'un jeune chiot.

Il se coucha enfin, la lune était déjà haute dans le ciel. Pour s'endormir, il imagina Trowa à ses côtés et ses bras autour de ses épaules, puis il sombra dans le sommeil.


	9. Chap 9 : Paris

Merci pour les revieuw ! Voilà Duo dans la ville la plus romantique du monde (enfin il paraît). Ne vous précipitez pas à Paris, il n'y est plus lol !

**Paris**

Heero donna l'ordre de se disperser. Duo qui avait était entraîné plus loin du champ de bataille ne comprit pas tout de suite quelle était la raison de ce renversement de situation. La radio grésilla.

- 01 à 02.

- Oui ici Shinigami, j'écoute ! fanfaronna Duo.

- Bouge de là Duo !

- Comme j'aime entendre ta voix mélodieuse me susurrer des mots doux, continua Duo.

Il se débarrassa des dernières armures mobiles.

- Il n'y plus rien à sauver Duo, la base n'existe plus.

Duo remarqua l'énorme boule de feu qui se situait à l'endroit précis de la base.

- Quoi ! Mais c'est impossible !

- Allez, bouge de là ! On se retrouve…

- Au point 05-2D dans trois jours, j'ai entendu. Mais je vais où ?

- Où tu veux, t'es censé avoir préparé ça avant !

Sur ce, Duo vit le Wing s'éloigner. « Et voilà je me retrouve seul… A nouveau… ». Il décida d'aller à Paris, il paraît que c'est joli et qu'on s'y amuse bien ! Il posa son Gundam dans un coin isolé, plus précisément dans un volcan du Massif Central. Là au moins, il était sûr que personne ne viendrait. Il passa la nuit dans son armure mobile puis le lendemain, il entrait dans la capitale de la France. Mené par sa gourmandise, il avisa une boulangerie pour déguster quelques spécialités. Il ressortit, les bras tellement chargés qu'il ne voyait pas où il allait, il heurta une jeune fille.

- Oh, Sorry Miss ! Je ne vous avez pas vu.

- Ce n'est pas étonnant avec tout ton bardas ! lui répondit une voix rieuse familière. Tu fais des réserves pour trois mois ou quoi ?

Il regarda plus attentivement qui il avait renversé.

- Hilde ! s'écria-t-il. Comment ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je te retourne la question. Attend, tiens ton beignet aux pommes. Je crois que c'est le dernier. Comme tu vois, je vais bien, je suis en vacances pour l'instant.

- Toute seule ? C'est pas très marrant. Tu peux m'aider à porter tous ces sacs ?

- Oui, viens, j'ai repéré une terrasse sympa.

Duo était content d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un avec qui discuter. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quelles étaient les véritables raisons qui avaient amené Hilde ici. Il avait depuis longtemps appris à reconnaître les gens qui mentaient. Et Hilde ne lui disait pas toute la vérité.

Ils s'installèrent et commandèrent deux chocolats chauds.

- Alors, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu faisais là ? reprit Hilde.

Etrange, elle tient vraiment à le savoir, on va jouer son jeu puisque qu'elle insiste.

- Bah, comme toi tu vois, je suis en vacances. J'ai toujours rêvé de visiter Paris.

- De dévaliser les boulangeries surtout !

- Bon d'accord, c'est vrai, aussi pour ça.

Hilde s'était trahie en grimaçant lorsqu'il avait dit être en vacances. Il savait maintenant que son intuition avait été la bonne. Hilde était en train d'admirer le bateau-mouche qui passait sous le pont.

- Ca te dit une balade en bateau après ? proposa-t-elle.

- Oui, pourquoi pas.

Ils seraient plus tranquilles pour parler sérieusement.

- Je n'en reviens pas que nous soyons là, tous les deux comme des amoureux… ajouta Hilde.

Duo faillit s'étouffer dans sa tasse et trouva subitement les canards sur la Seine très intéressant. Ils finirent leur chocolat en silence.

- Bon alors on la fait cette sortie ? demanda Hilde.

- Voui, et je peux poser ça où ?

Il désigna tous ses paquets.

- Mon hôtel est juste en face, on dépose tes gourmandises et on y va.

- OK, ça me va.

Il allait enfin savoir la vérité. Une fois dans le bateau-mouche, ils se dirigèrent tout à l'arrière, où il n'y avait personne.

- Parlons franchement, commença Duo.

Hilde fit mine d'être surprise, puis se ravisa.

- Les vacances ça n'est pas assez plausible, n'est-ce pas ? Beaucoup trop utilisé je suppose… Alors ton excuse ne vaut pas mieux.

Il fit un signe de tête pour acquiescer.

- En réalité, je suis ici comme contact avec Oz. Je suis chargé de fournir des renseignements sur l'activité rebelle en France.

Duo s'inquiéta, et si Hilde déclarait qu'elle l'avait vu. Lui, un pilote de Gundam. C'était une preuve flagrante de rébellion. Il y aurait des envois de soldats pour contrôler le pays, des arrestations, et tout ça quoi… Juste par sa faute ? Et Heero, que dirait-il ? A part qu'il est un baka bien sûr… Que ferait-il ? Eliminer Hilde car elle serait devenue trop dangereuse ? Non, ça il ne le pouvait pas. Et il ne le permettrait pas plus.

- Et alors, as-tu repéré une quelconque activité ? demanda-t-il avec angoisse.

- Non, rien en vue, répondit-elle très calmement.

Duo retint un soupir de soulagement, Hilde ne le trahirait pas, pas lui.

- J'ai vu, la base à la télé.

- Oh, ouais, quelle merde…

- C'est pour cela que tu es là ? Ce sont des vacances forcées en fait.

Quels risques y avait-il à lui répondre… Rien de très significatif.

- Yes, Heero a dit qu'on laissait tomber quand la base a explosé.

Duo haussa les épaules. Il en avait plus que marre soudain de tous ces combats, toute cette guerre… Pour une fois, il voulait mettre Shinigami en mode « veilleuse » et profiter réellement de la vie, comme tous les jeunes de son âge.

- Ca te dit qu'on parle d'autre chose, déclara-t-il brusquement.

- Tu as raison. Profitons du moment.

Elle le prit par le bras et observa le paysage. Duo était passé en mode « alerte ». Il appréciait beaucoup Hilde, mais pas comme… ça, pas en tant que petite amie.

- Hilde…

- Oui, fit-elle en relevant la tête.

- Je… je ne voudrais pas que tu te méprennes sur… ce que je ressens pour toi mais…

Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour annoncer ce genre de choses.

- Mais tu ne m'aimes pas, acheva Hilde à sa place et elle lui lâcha le bras. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te mettre dans l'embarras.

- Je t'apprécie beaucoup tu vois, mais pas au point de…

- Laisse tomber, le coupa-t-elle net. C'est non, n'en parlons plus.

Duo baissa la tête piteusement, il ne voulait pas blesser Hilde mais dans son cœur, il y avait Heero. Le bateau-mouche s'arrêta. Ils descendirent et à la grande surprise de Duo, Hilde lui proposa d'aller en boîte, juste pour se marrer, entre amis. Il accepta. Toute la nuit, ils se déchaînèrent sur la piste et ne rentrèrent qu'au petit matin. Duo dormit sur le canapé de la suite d'Hilde car il n'avait pas eu le temps de trouver un hôtel.

La veille du troisième jour, délai imposé par Heero, il dit à Hilde qu'il devait partir, du coup ils passèrent la soirée devant un film à la télé « Underworld ». Super film avec des vampires et des loups-garous. Hilde ne posa pas de questions. Elle lui dit simplement « On se reverra Duo ! » lorsqu'il la quitta pour rejoindre son Gundam et les autres. Et Heero…


	10. Chap 10 : Echec

Désolée pour l'attente, j'ai été super occupée ces derniers temps. Toujours un chapitre super court je sais… j'essaye désespérément de m'améliorer mais c'est pas encore ça. Mersi pour les reviews !

**Echec**

Heero réussit enfin à faire bouger Duo. Non mais il est inconscient ou quoi ? Il avait failli lui proposer de venir avec lui lorsqu'il avait demandé : « Mais je vais où ? ». Mais Heero n'avait pas osé. D'ailleurs cela ne les aurait rendus que plus repérables. Et puis après tout, il était 'Iceman', les autres auraient trouvés ça suspects et ils n'auraient pas arrêtés par la suite à faire de nombreux petits sous-entendus. Plus que maintenant du moins. Pourtant, il restait distant de Duo, celui-ci lui reprochait déjà assez. Peut-être son regard l'avait-il trahi ? Ou alors Quatre l'aurait senti ? Il ne voyait pas comment, lui-même ne ressentait qu'un petit quelque chose diffus, enfoui dans le plus profond de son âme. Néanmoins, il savait que c'était là. Et cette conscience aurait permis à Quatre de le voir… Il secoua énergiquement la tête, et continua d'accélérer pour s'éloigner le plus loin possible de ce champs de bataille. Le champs de la défaite, de l'échec de sa mission. Les profs n'allaient pas être contents, c'était certain. Mais depuis un moment, et même s'il prenait toujours autant à cœur les missions qu'on lui confiait, il ne s'en voulait plus autant de décevoir les cinq profs.

En attendant, il se dirigea vers le point de rendez-vous. Il n'avait nul part où aller. Personne de l'attendait. Pas de famille, aucun amis. Quatre avait ses sœurs et son armée de protecteur ; Trowa gardait toujours sa couverture du cirque où se trouvait sa sœur ; Wufei rejoindrait sûrement Sally, car même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer pour l'instant, il l'appréciait plus qu'il ne voulait la jeune femme ; et Duo… Duo n'avait personne, comme lui… Il comprit soudain pourquoi l'américain lui avait demandé où aller. Tous deux n'avaient pas de famille, pas d'amis en dehors de leur vie de pilotes de Gundam. Duo espérait sans doute qu'ils pourraient partager cette solitude ensemble. Et lui avait refusé. Heero se sentit tout à coup désarmé face aux sentiments humains. Une machine était prévisible, on pouvait aisément la diriger comme on le voulait, anticiper ses réactions et agir en conséquence. Tout ceci n'était qu'un programme informatique. Mais les humains… Dans une même situation, aucun n'agirait exactement de la même façon. On ne pouvait donc pas prévoir la réponse à fournir à l'avance. Ce contact humain lui faisait peur. On l'avait 'programmé', comme un ordinateur à recevoir des ordres et à exécuter. Pas à interagir avec les autres. Oui, c'était pour cela qu'il ne voulait pas être plus proche des autres. Son programme 'humain' était en veilleuse tandis que celui 'perfect soldier' était activé. Mais Heero ignorait comment le désactiver, voire le mettre à la corbeille.

Il revint à la réalité plus matérielle pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas était suivis. Rien en vu. Parfait, il pouvait maintenant se diriger tranquillement vers le Canada. Cette base se situait en pleine forêt, il n'aurait pas de mal à cacher son armure. De plus, la zone n'était pas fréquentée par Oz.

Il y arriva le matin du deuxième jour, les profs étaient en train de l'attendre et sur leur mine sévère, il constata qu'il avait vu juste.

- Bien joué Heero. Tu viens d'échouer, encore une fois, l'accueilla le professeur J.

Heero détestait qu'on lui rappelle le jour où il avait dû s'autodétruire.

- Quelqu'un a saboté les radars de la bases, nous n'avons été prévenu qu'au dernier moment, je vous avais averti que prendre n'importe qui dans la rébellion entraînerait ce genre d'incident, répliqua sèchement Heero.

- Oui, bien sûr, c'est l'excuse de l'impétueuse jeunesse. Laissez-nous seuls, nous nous débrouillerons très bien. Sans l'appui des pilotes volontaires que nous avons recueillis, tu ne serais sûrement pas ici à discuter tranquillement avec nous, déclara le prof G de sa voix nasillarde.

- Peu importe, la base a été détruite maintenant. Ce qui a été fait ne peut être défait. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à recommencer tout à zéro, fit S.

- Et cette fois espérons que la fin sera pour l'ennemi, ajouta O.

Heero n'avait d'autres choix que d'écouter en silence les remarques sarcastiques des professeurs. Il ne restait plus que le professeur H. Celui-ci prit la parole.

- Qui selon toi aurait vendu la rébellion ?

- Je ne sais pas. Une chose est sûr, ce n'est pas la sœur de Chang. C'est sûrement un soldat quelconque. Reste à savoir lequel, répondit Heero. Les autres pilotes arriveront dans deux jours maintenant. J'ai donné l'ordre de dispersion..

- Parfait, eux aussi aurons droit à une petite recentrage de leurs priorités, nous allons commencer avec toi Heero dès demain matin à six heures, dit calmement J.

Ca aussi il aurait dû s'en douter, les profs ne laisseront pas passer cette erreur facilement. Il allait devoir être performant, s'il ne voulait pas que les quatre autres pilotes subissent le courroux des profs puissance dix. Il décida d'aller se reposer. Les épreuves qui l'attendaient seraient harassantes et nombreuses, très nombreuses. Il s'allongea, et juste avant de fermer les yeux, il repensa à Duo. Finalement, j'aurais mieux fait de venir avec toi baka…


	11. Chap 11 : Coma

Minuscule chapitre. C'est normal y a pas grand chose à dire là.

**Coma**

Il fait noir, si noir. Et j'ai si froid. Que se passe-t-il ? Où suis-je ? Pourquoi suis-je dans le noir ? J'ai peur, j'étouffe. Je ne vois rien, je n'entends rien, je ne sens rien ! Y a quelqu'un ? Aidez-moi ! Je panique, non il faut se calmer. Je suis nulle part. Mais il n'y a rien de menaçant dans les parages. Je n'ai donc rien à craindre. Mais comment je peux en être sûre ? Une allumette, il me faut une allumette. Mais bordel ! Où sont mes mains, où est mon corps ! NON ! Q'EST-CE QUI CE PASSE ! Ce n'est pas digne je sais, mais il faut que je CRIE ! J'AI PEUR ! Je suis morte ? Comment ? Je ne sais plus. Alors c'est ça la mort. Le néant. On est plus qu'un esprit qui existe dans le néant. Dans une cage ? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'être oppressée, écrasée par une force qui me dépasse. Si faible et misérable. C'est une punition, mais une punition pour quoi ? N'ai-je pas déjà été assez punie par la vie ?

Elle resta là, à sangloter pendant un certain temps. Puis elle repensa à son frère.

Wufei, où es-tu ? J'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de toi pour me montrer la voie qui est juste. J'ai besoin de ta force, de ta lumière pour trouver la vie. Je ne veux pas mourir… JE NE VEUX PAS MOURIR ! Je veux te voir enfin heureux, je veux voir ton mariage avec Sally, vos enfants… Je veux revoir Trowa, même s'il est avec Quatre. Je veux pouvoir plaisanter avec Duo, connaître Heero sous son vrai jour. JE VEUX VOIR LA LUMIERE ! Mais, en attendant _wo ài wú tiãn rì…_1

Pendant ce temps, des yeux bleus, inquiets regardait attentivement les signaux verts qui traversaient l'écran d'un encéphalogramme. Mais ils ne relevèrent que de faibles variations d'activités cérébrales sur une ligne quasiment droite. Avec un soupir, Sally regarda la jeune chinoise étendue sur le lit à sa gauche. Demain, elle devrait la sortir du coma artificiel et enlever les appareils respiratoires. Wufei ne serait même pas là. Et elle ne voulait avoir à enterrer seule sa sœur jumelle. Car dans l'état où elle était, enlever la respiration artificielle serait la tuer. Mais elle avait promis.

Dans son désespoir, Katsumi perçut une vague de compassion, mais ne sachant d'où elle venait, en admettant qu'elle était encore en vie, elle n'y prêta pas attention.

Cette nuit là, Wufei fit un cauchemar. Il était enfermé dans un lieu noir et glacial. Il n'avait plus de corps et semblait n'exister qu'à l'état d'âme.

1 _wo ài wú tiãn rì_ je vis dans les ténèbres (attention, je le redis, je suis pas une pro en chinois mais j'essaye d'apprendre, si quelqu'un peut m'aider...)


	12. Chap 12 : Visite au cirque

**Visite au cirque**

Trowa se dirigea vers l'Italie. Les dernières nouvelles qu'il avait eu de sa sœur venaient de Florence. Le cirque devait encore se trouver là-bas il mit donc le cap vers cette destination.

Bien sûr il mit son Gundam bien à l'écart du cirque lorsqu'il arriva. La représentation du soir n'était pas encore terminée, il s'installa donc tranquillement dans un coin sans que personne ne le remarque. Trowa savait parfaitement faire disparaître sa présence, il se fondait parfaitement dans le décor, c'était pour cela qu'il pouvait infiltrer les bases ennemies sans difficultés. Mais cette fois, les rôles avaient été inversés, et la base avait explosé.

Trowa fut interrompu dans ses pensées quand la foule applaudit le dernier numéro du spectacle : celui de la lanceuse de couteau. Il vit Catherine faire une légère révérence aux côtés de celui qui le remplaçait avant que toute la troupe ne les rejoignent pour saluer le public. Il s'éclipsa à ce moment pour aller attendre tranquillement sa soeur devant sa roulotte.

Catherine sursauta en devinant sa silhouette appuyée sur le mur à côté de la porte.

- Trowa ! s'écria-t-elle en lui sautant dans les bras, une fois qu'elle l'eut reconnu. J'ai eu tellement peur quand ils ont parlé de la défaite des Gundam.

Trowa esquissa un sourire dans l'ombre en prenant sa soeur dans ses bras. C'était la seule personne avec qui il avait un minimum d'intimité. Mais se fut avec sérieux qu'il lui répondit.

- Chut, ne parlons pas de ça à portée des oreilles de tout le monde.

Sur ce, ils entrèrent dans l'univers douillet et coloré de Catherine. La roulotte était très bien aménagée et rangée, et des touches de couleurs chaudes l'égayait.

- Tu as mangé ? demanda-t-elle au pilote.

- Non.

- Pff, j'en étais sûre, dès qu'il n'y a personne derrière toi, tu te laisses aller, le gronda-t-elle faussement, le poing sur la hanche.

Très rapidement, Trowa se retrouva avec une assiette de pâtes à la sauce tomate, du pain et du fromage et une part de tarte à la pomme devant le nez. Pratiquement obligé, il mangea sous le regard sévère de son aînée. Qui aurait pu croire que ce petit bout de femme prendrait le dessus d'un ex-mercenaire ? Mais Trowa appréciait complètement cette impression d'avoir un foyer, un lieu où quelqu'un l'attendait.

- Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles ? demanda-t-il.

- Oh, bah pas grand chose tu sais ; le petit Neil a prit ta place dans mon numéro, il se débrouille pas mal. Hum, sinon, on doit avoir deux caniches de plus, ils sont encore en cours de dressage et on va peut-être avoir un lionceau, on est pas encore sûr. Sinon le directeur est toujours aussi grincheux, à part ça, ça marche bien. Et toi ?

- Tu sais parfaitement que je ne...

- ... peux rien dire, bon d'accord, acheva Catherine à sa place. Tu compte rester longtemps ici ?

Trowa lut dans les yeux de sa soeur l'espoir qu'il reste désormais pour toujours et cela lui fit un peu mal au coeur lorsqu'il lui dit qu'il n'avait que trois jours. Catherine cacha sa déception comme elle le pouvait, en parlant de tout et de rien.

- Catherine, lorsque tout cela sera fini, je te promets que je reviendrais ici, mais tu dois encore attendre un peu, déclara Trowa au bout d'un moment, la stoppant net.

- Si jamais la guerre s'arrête un jour, j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'en finit pas. Dès que l'on voit une lueur d'espoir, une tempête s'abat et noircit le ciel. J'ai tellement peur que cette tempête t'emporte avec elle...

Trowa s'en voulait : il avait dit ça pour la rassurer, pas pour la faire pleurer comme elle le faisait à présent. Il la prit dans ses bras.

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas...

- Non, c'est de ma faute, dit-elle. Tu t'efforces de sauver des milliers de personnes et je ne pense qu'à mon petit intérêt personnel.

Elle s'écarta de lui en essuyant ses larmes.

- Bon, où est-ce que tu vas bien pouvoir dormir, reprit-elle en changeant complètement de sujet.

- Oh, ne va pas déranger les autres, je vais dormir sur ton fauteuil si tu es d'accord.

- Pas de problème mais pendant trois jours ? s'étonna Catherine.

- J'ai dormi dans des endroits bien pires, rassure-toi.

Finalement ils se couchèrent mais Trowa n'arrivait pas à fermer l'oeil. Le fauteuil n'avait rien à voir là-dedans, il était très bien installé mais ses pensées tournaient et retournaient dans sa tête.

Je ne pensais pas qu'avoir une famille c'était aussi bien, mais pourquoi est-ce que j'arrive toujours à faire du mal aux personnes qui tiennent à moi ? Catherine, et Katsumi aussi... Je me demande comment s'est passé le reste du combat. J'espère qu'elle a fini par m'écouter et qu'elle est sortie de son armure... Je le saurais bien assez tôt.

Penser à Katsumi le ramena forcément à Quatre. Depuis quand le petit blond l'aimait-il ? Assurément longtemps mais il était trop timide pour venir l'avouer et puis lui-même ne savait pas vraiment où il en était avant qu'on ne lui ouvre les yeux. Même s'il était un peu effrayé - il fallait bien le dire - de s'ouvrir entièrement à quelqu'un d'autre, il le ferait parce que c'était Quatre. Et pour cette même raison, il ferait tout ce qui est humainement possible pour ne pas le faire souffrir.

Trowa passa le reste de son court séjour très tranquillement. Il se joignit aux autres forains comme s'il n'était pas parti et eux le réintégrèrent sans mot dire. Néanmoins, il tâcha de faire profil bas lorsque le directeur passait dans le coin. Bien sûr il n'en avait pas le moins du monde peur et rigolait bien du final qu'il avait offert au spectacle il y avait longtemps. Quel feu d'artifice il avait fait de cette base de Oz ! Mais il préférait éviter d'attirer l'attention sur lui, un réflexe inné chez lui. Il tenta de faire durer son séjour le plus longtemps possible mais au bout des trois jours, il écourta les au revoirs avec Catherine autant que faire se peut et se dirigea faire le point 05-2D.

_Ouf, je dois dire, ça faisait longtemps que j'étais coincée sur ce chapitre. En fait je savais pas trop où l'envoyer à part vers Catherine, et puis fallait trouver un truc pas trop ennuyant à écrire après. (cervelle en surchauffe à force de chercher)._

_Duo - Menteuse ! T'es restée trop longtemps à baver devant une photo de Trowa._

_Mm - N'importe quoi._

_Quatre - Quoi c'est tout !_

_Mm - C'est tout de quoi ?_

_Heero - (traducteur) Il s'étonne juste que tu proteste pas plus._

_Mm - J'avais ptêtre un oeil dessus mais c'est vrai, j'arrivais pas à trouver quelque chose de valable pour mon ptit Trowa. _

_Trowa - Si c'était si difficile, fallait pas l'écrire..._

_Wufei - Vas-y continue d'écrire sur lui !_

_D - Wuffy, c'est toi qui parle d'honneur et tu joues au traître là... Tu peux m'expliquer ?_

_W - C'est WUFEI ! Et puis je veux pas qu'elle écrive sur moi..._

_Mm - Oh, mon pauvre petit choux... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va bien pouvoir t'arriver ?... Surprise(enfin pour moi aussi puisque j'ai pas encore la suite en tête)_

_En plus j'ai plus un seul chapitre en stock, bouhh. Galère, galère..._


	13. Chap 13 : Faiblesse

_Voilà, nouveau chapitre, depuis le temps… J'ai dû reprendre de l'inspi en regardant tous les épisodes de la série. Et j'ai enfin pu voir la fin parce que j'avais pas vu après l'épisode 26. Enfin reste plus que le film (que j'ai pas bien sûr) et écrire la fin de ce chapitre qui sera plus long que les autres j'espère._

_Merci pour celles (ceux) qui ont pris le temps d'attendre et d'envoyer des ptites reviews._

**Faiblesse**

Wufei arriva enfin à la base, visiblement il était le dernier. Sally avait insisté pour le garder un maximum auprès de sa sœur et il s'était laissé faire malgré lui. Il descendit de son armure et constata que les autres étaient en train de l'attendre : Duo, Quatre et Trowa discutaient tranquillement, Heero restait piqué à côté d'eux et derrière dans l'ombre, les professeurs veillaient.

- Il était temps, fit J lorsque Wufei toucha le sol.

- Désolé j'ai été retardé, tenta le chinois.

- Plus tard, plus tard, le coupa J, en salle de briefing immédiatement.

Ils s'installèrent dans une salle de réunion avec vidéo projecteur et chaises matelassées.

- Ne prenez pas vos aises messieurs, conseilla S.

Puis chacun leur tour, les professeurs commencèrent leurs exposés. C'était assez proche de la formation que chacun avait reçu avant de devenir pilote de Gundam, avec deux ou trois choses en plus par-ci par-là. Et cadeau surprise en dessous : la leçon de morale. Wufei n'écoutait que d'une oreille, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. C'était comme si la moitié de son cerveau était dans le brouillard. Son attention déclinait rapidement et il commença à regarder autour de lui. Duo ne suivait déjà plus et jouait avec le bout de sa tresse, Heero restait le visage rivé sur l'écran, mais il ne donnait pas l'impression d'être là non plus. Trowa suivait et fronçait les sourcils tandis que Quatre semblait être le plus attentif. Soudain Duo fit un bond et se leva de son siège en poussant un grand cri.

- Mais c'était quoi ce truc ! s'écria-t-il en se massant les fesses.

- Tu viens de tester le coussin électrifiant mon garçon, fit G avec un sourire en coin. Pour les gens pas très attentifs.

Il dévisagea chacun des pilotes et arrivé sur Wufei… il appuya sur le bouton. Wufei sentit la décharge le traverser et ses muscles stimulés sans ordres le firent lever sans qu'il le veuille. Il grogna sous l'effet de la douleur et de la honte puis se rassit.

- Toi non plus tu ne suivais pas, ricana à nouveau le professeur.

La séance se poursuivit pendant des heures durant et tous sauf Heero finirent par recevoir une décharge. Duo en était même arrivé à cinq quand les cinq ingénieurs les autorisèrent à sortir. Les pilotes étaient épuisés. Tel des zombies, on les conduisit au self où ils purent enfin respirer un peu. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur leur chaise respective avec leur plateau devant eux. Duo alla jusqu'à vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de dispositif électrique sous sa chaise.

- Manquerait plus que je m'en reprenne une, maugréa-t-il. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un compteur électrique à la place des fesses et… MY GOD !!! De l'électricité statique dans mes cheveux !!!

Complètement dépité, il commença à engouffrer ce qu'il avait dans son assiette. Wufei secoua la tête. Quel imbécile, s'inquiéter pour des cheveux, il y a bien plus important.

- En tout cas ils ont décidé de nous mettre à rude épreuve, observa Trowa. Il est impossible pour un humain de maintenir son attention aussi longtemps.

- Je me demande ce qui nous attend pour demain, dit Quatre. Au fait Heero, tu n'as pas eu de décharges toi.

- Non pas aujourd'hui, répondit Heero.

- Pas aujourd'hui, tu veux dire que les autres jours oui ? demanda Wufei.

Heero ne répondit pas.

- Laisse, il doit sûrement avoir reçu des instructions pour ne pas nous préparer à la suite, déclara Duo.

Wufei fit mine de s'étouffer dans sa purée.

- Maxwell tu te rends compte que tu viens de dire quelque chose d'intelligent.

Duo se contenta de lui faire la grimace. Et de l'appeler une douzaine de fois Wuffy durant le repas. A la fin Wufei n'en pouvait plus. Sans mot dire mais assez brusquement il se leva en faisant tomber la chaise et partit. Il chercha un endroit où s'isoler, mais rien dans la base ne fermait réellement. Aussi il trouva les dortoirs et s'allongea en espérant trouver le sommeil avant que l'autre excité ne rapplique. Les décharges qu'il avait reçu durant la journée n'avait pas dû l'arranger. Son nom s'était sa fierté, pourquoi fallait-il que Duo s'y attaque sans arrêt ? N'était-il jamais fatigué même après une journée pareille ?

Wufei soupira, il était exténué et la tension accumulée l'écrasait, il fallait qu'il dorme. D'après ce qu'il avait compris Heero avait déjà subi le même genre d'épreuve, et eux y aurait droit le lendemain et les jours d'après. Combien de temps cela allait durer ? Combien de temps tiendra-t-il ? Au fond, qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux pour continuer dans la voie qui est la mienne. Je peux me débrouiller seul. Une petite voix lui dit qu'il n'était pas seul et il sombra enfin dans le sommeil.

Une sonnerie stridente fit lever Wufei en sursaut. A côté de lui, dans une semi obscurité il entendit les autres bouger dans leur couchette. Il ferma les yeux sous l'agression de la lumière qui venait de s'allumer. Heero était debout, déjà habillé et prêt à partir.

- Dépêchez-vous, il est 5h30. Rendez-vous dans 15 minutes au hangar.

Puis sans qu'on s'y attende, il se dirigea vers Duo et enleva la couverture d'un grand geste obligeant le dormeur à se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Et Heero sortit.

Trowa était presque prêt, Wufei s'était levé et commença à s'habiller lui aussi. Le réveil aussi matinal ne lui parut pas de bon augure. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Quatre qui se frottait encore les yeux pleins de sommeil mais au moins était-il réveillé. Duo, malgré la couverture enfuie, recommençait à piquer du nez. Tant pis pour eux. se dit Wufei tout partant. Il constata qu'il n'avait pas le temps de manger et rejoignit les deux autres au hangar.

J les attendait monter sur un genre de fauteuil à moteur.

- Où sont les autres ? demanda-t-il.

- Ils arrivent, enfin si Quatre arrive à réveiller Duo, répondit Wufei.

L'ingénieur hocha la tête tout en marmonnant quelque chose dans sa moustache que Wufei n'arriva pas à saisir. Ils patientèrent alors dans l'entrée du hangar entrouverte. L'air glacial de l'extérieur pénétrait par l'ouverture et bientôt il devint difficile de ne pas bouger pour se réchauffer.

Enfin Quatre apparut, agrippant Duo par le bras qui était encore en train de bailler aux corneilles.

- Bien, maintenant que nos deux retardataires sont arrivés, nous allons pouvoir commencer, annonça J. Grâce à eux nous allons faire deux séries de cinquante pompes et deux autres séries de cinquante abdos. Ca devrait être une promenade de santé pour vous.

Et voilà ça commence.

Il se révéla qu'un entraînement physique ne ferait pas de mal. J enchaîna avec un footing dehors, dans la neige haute d'une dizaine de centimètres durant deux heures. Wufei peinait à avancer, son corps était lourd, vidé de toute énergie alors qu'il était totalement reposé à son réveil. Soudain il trébucha. J qui suivait dans son véhicule étrange se moqua copieusement de lui. Piqué au vif, Wufei se releva et se lança à la poursuite des autres. Bien qu'épuisant ses forces, il les rattrapa et avec un effort de volonté, resta à leur niveau. Si bien qu'à leur retour à la base, il était vidé physiquement et psychiquement. Les autres faisaient pâle figure.

- J'ai faim, geignit Duo.

J leur accorda une pause, le temps qu'ils mangent quelque chose avant de tomber dans les pommes. Puis ils retournèrent dans la salle aux sièges électriques. Wufei avait du mal à rester éveillé, alors être attentif semblait au-dessus de ses forces. Cette fois encore, Duo récolta le plus grand nombre de décharges, mais Wufei et Quatre le suivaient de près. C'est ce qui énervait le plus Wufei, car c'était un nouveau sujet de plaisanterie pour Duo. Le chinois lutta pour ne pas lui envoyer son assiette dans la figure au repas du midi.

La torture recommença l'après-midi par l'étude du système zéro dont seul le Wing Zéro était équipé. Les profs avaient peut-être l'intention de l'installer sur tous les Gundam. En tout cas c'était bien parti. En plus des tests psychologiques, ils eurent droit à une simulation de combat accompagné du Système. Heureusement aucun ne s'enclencha.

- Très bien voyons ces performances, marmonna le professeur J tout en prenant les feuilles d'analyses qui sortaient de l'imprimante. Wufei, venez par ici s'il vous plaît.

Wufei obtempéra, se doutant que ses résultats n'étaient pas ce qu'ils devraient être en tant que pilote de Gundam.

- Au vue de ses pitoyables exploits, je vous démets de vos fonctions de pilote durant une période qui dépendra des efforts que vous fournirez.

- Quoi ! s'exclama Wufei. Qu'est-ce que voulez dire ?

- Vous n'avez plus le niveau, dit S. Vous n'êtes plus digne de piloter un Gundam. Peut-être avons-nous eu tort de vous choisir, votre sœur aurait sûrement mieux convenue pour ce poste.

Il n'était plus digne… Qu'est-ce que ces fichus ingénieurs pouvaient en savoir ! Il serra les dents et les poings avant de sortir du hangar. Il était mis de côté, considéré comme inapte à piloter Nataku. Quelle honte, quel déshonneur ! Et sa sœur… Brusquement il voulut contacter Sally et sans demander quoi que ce soit aux cinq profs, il se dirigea vers la salle de télécommunication. A son entrée, il y avait deux techniciens en plein travail et il les congédia immédiatement. Devant son ton sans répliques, les deux hommes obéirent.

Wufei établit rapidement la télécommunication. Un sous-officier lui répondit d'abord.

- Que voulez-vous, identifiez-vous.

- Je suis Wufei, prévenez Sally Po que je veux lui parler.

Quelques minutes passèrent puis l'écran s'alluma et laissa apparaître le visage de Sally.

- Hé Wufei, si je m'attendais à ce que tu me contactes, je suis ravie de t'entendre. Comment vas-tu ?

Subitement, Wufei se demanda vraiment ce qui l'avait poussé à appeler la jeune femme. Il ne savait plus quoi dire.

- C'est l'enfer ici, finit-il par réussir à sortir.

- Les cinq ingénieurs c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle.

- Dans le pile. Je… hésita-t-il.

Il ne voulait pas se montrer faible mais une grande part de lui voulait savoir…

- Je voulais savoir aussi, continua-t-il en balbutiant. Comment va…

Sally le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse finir et complètement s'humilier.

- Elle en vie. Comment j'ai du mal à le savoir mais elle vit. Ces blessures se remettent lentement mais sûrement. En revanche, je ne sais pas si elle pourra se réveiller un jour, ni si son cerveau à subit des dégâts irrémédiables.

- Pourquoi ne se réveillerait-elle pas ? interrogea Wufei.

- J'ai enlevé les machines, et ses fonctions vitales continuent de fonctionner normalement. Mais son électro-encéphalogramme n'est pas vraiment agité, il est quasiment plat, juste ce qu'il faut pour survivre, expliqua le docteur.

Wufei baissa la tête, mis partagé entre la colère et la douleur.

- Je suis désolée Wufei, je ne peux rien faire de plus, seul le temps nous donnera une réponse. Je dois y aller. Au besoin, appelle.

L'écran s'éteignit et la pièce sembla s'assombrir. Wufei n'avait pas changé de position, les poings appuyés sur le panneau de contrôle, le dos courbé comme sous un poids trop lourd à porter. C'était la seule famille qui lui restait et à présent qu'elle s'éloignait de plus en plus de lui sans qu'il puisse la retenir, il s'apercevait qu'il ne voulait pas la perdre.

- Excuses-moi Kat, je suis un lâche et un faible, murmura-t-il. Je n'ai pas voulu voir, je t'ai ignoré sans raison valable. Et moi qui prône la justice, je ne l'ai pas été avec toi. Je me suis attaqué à toi parce ce que je croyais être supérieur. En réalité c'est toi qui possède toutes les qualités que je pensais avoir, de nous deux, tu es bien la plus pure, la plus juste car tu fais attention aux autres et pas qu'à ta petite personne comme moi, c'est ce qui fait ta force, la force du cœur. Je suis coupable ma sœur…

Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce, Wufei ne s'en intéressa pas. Deux larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il ne bougea pas.

- Tu te trompes Wufei, tu n'es pas l'homme que tu viens de décrire. Katsumi serait là, elle te dirait la même chose. Chacun porte sa croix, il n'est pas utile de l'alourdir plus.

_Et voilà j'ai fini. Mais qui est la personne qui tente de consoler Wufei ? Et bah vous saurez pas tout de suite. NA !!! surtout que cette semaine je vais avoir des exams . J'attends vos suppositions._


End file.
